Izzy In Wonderland
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Izzy (Total Drama) *Iago (Aladdin) as Himself as an extra *Alice's Sister - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *The Doorknob - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Walrus - Shrek *The Carpenter - Donkey (Shrek) *Bill the Lizard - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *The Caterpillar - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *The Bird in the Tree - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Cheshire Cat - Lucky the Vulture (The Jungle Book 2) *The Mad Hatter - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *The March Hare - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *The Dormouse - Fife (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *The Card Painters - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad, Water Rat, and Moley (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *The Queen of Hearts - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The King of Hearts - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) Scenes *Izzy in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Izzy in Wonderland Part 2 - Izzy is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Izzy in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit ("I'm Late") *Izzy in Wonderland Part 4 - Izzy Meets Jeremy/The Bottle on the Table *Izzy in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Izzy ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Izzy in Wonderland Part 6 - Izzy Meets SpongeBob and Patrick ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Izzy in Wonderland Part 7 - The Ogre and the Donkey *Izzy in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Izzy in Wonderland Part 9 - A Sloth with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Izzy in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Izzy in Wonderland Part 11 - Izzy Meets Savio ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Izzy in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Izzy *Izzy in Wonderland Part 13 - Izzy Meets the Cheshire Vulture ("'Twas Brilling") *Izzy in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Izzy in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Br'er Rabbit Arrives Again) *Izzy in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Izzy in Wonderland Part 17 - Izzy Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Izzy in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Maleficent of Hearts *Izzy in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Vulture Arrives Yet Again *Izzy in Wonderland Part 20 - Izzy's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Izzy in Wonderland Part 21 - Izzy's Flight/The Finale *Izzy in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used *Alice in Wonderland Clips Used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *Pinocchio *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Song of the South *The Secret of NIMH *Looney Tunes *Duck Dodgers *The Pebble and the Penguin *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ferngully: the Last Rainforest *Talespin *Tangled *101 Dalmatians *The Aristocats *Dumbo *Madagascar *The Three Caballeros *The Great Mouse Detective *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Fox and the Hound *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Belle's Magical World *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Sleeping Beauty *The Black Cauldron Gallery Izzy Total Drama.jpg|Izzy as Alice Iago the Parrot.jpg|Iago as Himself (as an extra) Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Alice's Sister Figaro-Pinocchio.png|Figaro as Dinah BrerRabbit.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as the White Rabbit Jeremythecrow.jpg|Jeremy as the Doorknob Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn as the Dodo SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Tweedledee Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Tweedledum Shrek1.png|Shrek as the Walrus Donkey.jpg|Donkey as the Carpenter Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as Bill the Lizard Savio.png|Savio as the Caterpillar Batty.jpg|Batty Koda as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as the Bird in the Tree Lucky the Vulture.jpg|Lucky the Vulture as the Cheshire Cat Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as the Mad Hatter Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as the March Hare Fife BatB.jpg|Fife as the Dormouse Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad, Iceraichabodmrtoad0660.jpg|Water Rat, and Mole 1.jpg|Moley as the Card Painters Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent as the Queen of Hearts Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as the King of Hearts Category:Uranimated18 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs